Percy and Annabeth : The ups and downs
by halfbloodherogirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were doing just fine. The Jackson War was over. They were dating. Everything was perfect. Until Annabeth gets an offer from her dad to come to San Francisco. Percy, being the AD/HD child he is, did something totally stupid, and irrational. He followed her. No where to go. No one to turn to. Except her. AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN! BEFORE LOST HERO! ALL RIGHTS TO RR!
1. Percy The new kid

**PERCY'S POV**

As I walked through the streets from the taxi, I thought about her. Her eyes, her smile, the way she had that brainy know it all attitude. I've missed her. I really hope she missed me. I walk toward the cobblestone school. The only old looking thing on the street. It was Golden Rock High school. The closest one to her house. Besides of course Summer Falls High School, which was perhaps the most unlikely school she would ever go to. I don't think she does public schools. Well not public schools like Summer Falls. I walked through the stone double doors. It was chilly. And very, very creepy. I walked to the front office.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer.

"Young Man?" A tall, slim, lady said. She had strawberry blonde hair. _Strawberries...Home..._

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Are you new? Do you need your schedule? What is your name?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you, and my name is Percy. Percy Jackson," I said. Her eyes flicker with recognition. "You might have heard about me before," I said, reading her mind. "I was on the news a couple years back. I was...um...kidnapped. And framed," I said. Her eyes flashed. I now know I needed to automatically avoid her.

"Here is your schedule, Mr. Jackson. My name is Mrs. Sanchez if you need any help. In a minute, your tour guide will come and give you a tour. Her name is Kelsie Rodrigiez.

"Thank you ma'am. I appreciate your help," I said. I'm not sure if I was serious, or if I was being sarcastic. I guess both are possible. Yeah. As If I would need _her_ help. I made up my mind. I was being sarcastic.

I look around. I saw a cream leather couch, and a bunch of files. Maybe they could help me around. But, of course, as soon as I went for them, the door opened. And in walked a girl about... 5' 8", with carmel brown hair, and shocking crystal blue eyes. "Kelsie," Mrs. Sanchez said. "This is Percy Jackson. He is from New York," Mrs. Sanchez said. "Fabulous," Kelsie said. "This'll be fun," She said. "C'mon, Let's go," She said.

**KELSIE'S POV**

Oh. My. God. The new guy, what's his name? Percy? Yes. The new guy, Percy, is so cute. His jet black hair, his beautiful, exotic eyes. He looks like he just got back from the beach. He also looks like one of those, 'I don't care about anything' looks. "This is your first class, which I also have. You were put in a copy of my schedule. Except for your electives, and your second and fifth period," I said. "This is math, with Mrs. Haroe. Ready to go in?" I asked. He smiled. "I suppose. This is as ready as I ever will be," He said. I opened the door. "Mrs. Haroe, this is the new kid," I said. He looked around, and he spotted something. Or, maybe even someone.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Ugh. Another new student? The last one didn't turn out so well. Since I really don't care, I didn't even bother to look up from my advanced architecture book. "Does anyone want to show this boy around?" I heard from Mrs. Haroe. "Maybe you know someone...?" She explained. "Her. I know her. Can she show me around?" The mysterious boy asked. I looked up, to see who he was pointing at. I was all prepared to look at that person with pity, but then I saw what everyone was gaping about. This boy was gorgeous. He was so cute. But he was familiar. So familiar. This was Percy. My Percy. And he was pointing at me. That girl in the corner. Reading books all the time. The one who never had a boyfriend. Ever. But this boy, pointed at me. "Or would you rather not? Annie?" He said. The anger welled up. But boiled down quickly. I wasn't gonna let him get away from it. I stood up. Everyone gasped. Everyone knew that if you called me Annie, or Beth, you would get seriously injured.

"Did you just call me _Annie, _Seaweed Brain?" I asked. "Yes. Yes I did. You got a problem, Wisegirl?" He said. "Ugh, yeah! I do!" I retorted. "Annabeth! Percy! Is there a reason why you have done nothing but talk for the past 15 minutes?" Mrs. Haroe said. "No ma'am," I said. Percy turned red. "Now. Lets review last night's homework..." Said Mrs. Haroe.


	2. Why does everyone look at you?

**REVIEW AND RATE! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE! I MUST KNOW! THANK Y'ALL FOR READING! **

**PERCY'S POV**

"Why is everyone _staring?_" I asked Annabeth. She rocked her orange t-shirt from camp, with a brown leather jacket, shorts, and gray low top converse. And she had her owl necklace that I had gotten for her when we first started dating. "They're surprised," She said. " You, my friend, are the shiny, new, toy. And they, are the toddlers that are obsessed with you," She said. Wow. Me? A shiny toy? The standards must be pretty low, if i'm the shiny new toy. I'm just a fish boy, who apparently had seaweed in my brain, and kelp coming out of my ears. "Annabeth?" I heard. "Yes Mrs. Haroe?" Annabeth said sweetly. Dang. She knows how to butter those teachers down. No wonder she's the teacher's pet. "The answer for the problem?" Mrs. Haroe said. "Oh, of course Mrs. Haroe! 2,868." Annabeth answered. I didn't even hear a problem. Guess Annabeth can do both. That wise freak.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

****As soon as the bell rung, I knew she was gonna be trouble. She is the leader of the pack. The witch leader! The leader of the populars. She is one of the reasons, America is going to turn into a Communist government. Her name, is Kelsie **(SORRY TO THE KELSIES OUT THERE! JUST PICKED A RANDOM NAME)**. Kelsie, is the she-devil of the 21st century. No _empousai _could even compete with her man-stealing powers.

"Percy! Oh Percy?" Said Kelsie. Or should I just start calling her she-demon? Just between you and me? Ugh! "Yes Kelsie," Percy said. He sounded tired. "Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to walk _me_ to _my _next class?" She offered. Ha Ha. _Offered._ Ya hear that? She offered _his_ arms to carry _her_ books. That is _totally not_ selfish. "Actually...erm...no," Percy said. "I don't want to. I'm already walking my girlfriend to her next class. Which by the way, starts in 2 minutes, so we'll be on our way now! Thanks for the offer...I guess..." Percy said. My mouth twitched. I wanted to smile, but then I'll start laughing hysterically. I've already got Kelsie for an enemy. I don't need kids to spread around that I'm going crazy as well. I waited until she walked away, with her eyes down with that "rejection look". "So, Percy? You're walking me to my next class? Sweet!" I said. My giggle box was seriously about to burst.

"What do we have now?" He said. "Greek Mythology. With Mr. Brunner," He said. His eyes lit up. "_The_ Mr. Brunner? As in, Chiron?" He asked. "Yep. I made in a... special call. The old one was a...a...um...a kindly one." I said. His face deepened. "What happened?" He asked. "She came for another half blood. Her name is Brooke Sandoval, and I know her parentage. I am not allowed to give that information away, unfortunately." I said. "I seriously hope, you don't fail this class...I think you're dad would be so disappointed," I giggled. If he fails this class, I will smack him upside the head. Who are you talking too? I asked in my head. Me! I said. Am I talking to myself? Mentally? Oh. My. Gosh. I am. IM GOING CRAZY! ATHENA HELP ME! I screamed in my head. Ha ha. Oh Gods, am I funny.

As we walked to Greek Mythology, my instincts kicked in. But not my fighting instincts. It was my newly found girlfriend instincts. Every single girl, was staring at my Percy. My Percy. This, the people inside my head, will not work out. It simply, won't. But, as I said earlier, he was, and forever will be, _mine. _"Percy?" I asked. "Yes, wise girl?" He answered. "Why, oh, why, did you have to be so darn cute? We never go anywhere, and I mean anywhere, without at least 7 girls staring at you. It's quite annoying." I exclaim.

"Oh...My poor beautiful Annabeth. Your life is so hard. Those girls are partially staring at you, in jealousy, and annoyance. They wish they were the one with that boy, yes, but they also wish that they were as beautiful, and intelligent as you are, my sweet owl," He said. My annoyance subsided, for now of course. I really was lucky to have this boy, as stupid as he may seem at times. "Thank you Percy," I said. "I really needed that," I said. He smiled that boyish, sarcastic smile, I've seen not enough times for my liking.

We finally reached Mr. Brunner's Classroom. It had different paintings of greek "myths" (I just had to) on the doorframe. It also had different paintings of past heroes. Was it just me, or was one of those paintings of a girl with blonde hair, and a teenager with brown hair? One with gray eyes, one with green? I'll have to thank Chiron for that...

We walked in, and we knew this was going to be the best class in the year.


	3. How Can You Be So Stupid?

**ANNABETH'S POV**

**RECAP**

_We walked in, and we knew this was going to be the best class in the year._

"Ahh! Annabeth! It's nice you have all..._graced_ us with your presence! Now would you like to explain why, you have led this young boy to think it is okay to be late at Golden Rock High School?" Mr. Brunner/Chiron asked, you could tell it was strictly out of formality. "_Sir," _I started. "I was giving him a feel for the hallways, and I showed him where his classes are," I said. "Ahhh...I am...as they say it..._pulling your leg,"_ Mr. Brunner/Chiron said. "What is this young man's name?" Mr. Brunner asked. His eyes gleamed. "My name is Percy Jackson, sir." Percy said. You could tell it was all he could do to stop him from snickering. "Annabeth, we are discussing our little project for next week...it will take place in the auditorium. The drama club is partnering with us. They will be making the thrones, and scenery. As for us, we will be making the costumes, and the weapons. Discuss this project with Percy," Mr. Brunner said. "With pleasure," I said.

"What this project is, is we divide the class into two groups. Those two groups have to accurately interpret an Olympian meeting. There has to be one kid for each God. Like for example...oh...I don't know...ah! You would probably be Poseidon. So you would dress up as Poseidon, and pretend you are him. BTW, you would need a weapon. Like you could make a trident. Or buy one from the dollar store. No one cares. You just need your special weapon. Talk about wanting to be like your daddy when you grow up!" I giggled at the last part. "But, Chiron said he wanted to talk to you, so you should go over there," I said. I just realized something, where is Percy staying? Surely he wouldn't have been stupid enough to come here without enough money for a hotel, would he?

**PERCY'S POV**

"Percy, come here my boy," Mr. Brunner said as soon as everybody started working with their partner. I stood up with ease. Mr. Brunner was the only teacher I didn't worry about giving me detention for a whole month. "How are you holding up?" He whispered to me. "I'm fine. Great. I'm just ...anticipating. Ya know? The next monster attack. I mean...we are in _San Francisco_. Monsters are attracted to me like I'm a magnet." I said. "How did your mother take it when you left?" Mr. Brunner said. "Why didn't you tell anyone from camp you were going to leave?" Mr. Brunner asked. Ahhh. So many questions. "Well...that's the thing..." I said. My feet became so interesting in the past fifteen seconds. "I didn't...tell..." I stammered out. "My mom didn't know I was leaving until I called her at the train station," I said. "I didn't know what I was doing. It just felt...right," I said. Ya. It is soo right to basically abandon your family and take absolutely nothing with you to help you survive. "So basically, what you are saying, is that you have 1) no transportation, 2) no place to stay for the night, 3) no clothes, and 4) no food, Ambrosia, or nectar. Percy? You were the one of the great prophecy for Hades sake! How could you be so irresponsible to do this?" Mr. Brunner asked. I never want to see this murderous, youaresostupid look in his eye. Ever. Again. "Blame it on my stupid, overprotective new boyfriend instincts!" I said. "Fine. Just know, when Annabeth finds out, you will never hear the end of it," Mr. Brunner said. "Ugh. I know," I said. I should just start moping now. Annabeth will never let me hear the end of it.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

As soon as Percy walked in, I knew he forgot something. Or did something. Or maybe this time, he destroyed something. You never know. "Percy? Why are you moping?" I asked. he sighed. "I was being stupid... I should have thought this out more..." He said. Percy? Just admitted he was stupid? That's a first. My eyes widened as realization struck. "You don't have anything extra do you? Just you? No hotel rooms, money, food, or clothes?" I asked. He nodded his head. He really did have nothing. I chucked. Then giggled. Then I did something that made me earn my _beingstupidinpublic_ award. I laughed. And laughed. I just sat there, laughing. Like a donkey. Ugh. "Percy!" I laughed. "Maybe you could stay with me, and your mom could send you money, and clothes. I don't know, it's worth a try," I said. He nodded his head. I could see a smile break out across his face. This'll be fun. Ugh...

_5 long, long, school hours later_

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Dad?" I called through the house as soon as I got home. "Yes Annabeth?" He called. "Can Percy stay at our house for the rest of the school year?" I asked "Hopefully, he'll say yes. He snapped back to reality. "Why would he come here without a place to stay?" He questioned. "He needed to come out here. Mr. Brunner, I mean Chiron, told him to come here, to make sure if something attacked, I would have backup to protect you guys. Percy is a really good swordsman." I played. "Oh. Okay!" My dad answered. "We don't have any guest rooms, and Percy can't sleep out here because the twins with never leave him alone...maybe we could put an air mattress in your room? And Percy could sleep on that?" Although he asked me, he looked at Percy expectantly. "Oh! That is fine! Thank you very much!" Percy said. He may be overdoing it just a bit. "Well...C'mon! I'll show you my room!" Annabeth said.

**PERCY'S POV**

"This, is my room," Annabeth said. She pointed in a deep, dark gray room, with blue accents. With a queen size bed, and a vanity that is also a dresser. The Aphrodite girls would have loved that. She opened up the bottom two storage areas on the vanity. "These two are yours," she said. "Let me show you the bathroom," Annabeth said. She pushed open a door that had, ironic enough, an ocean theme. The walls an ocean sea blue, the shower curtain assorted sea animals, and seaweed, and the shower rug...fuzzy blue. Even the toothbrush holder had blocks of ceramic coral on it. I saw the sun going down in sun. "C'mon, let's eat dinner," Annabeth said. She totally read my mind. "Ok," I said. In response, my stomach grumbled.


	4. Shower time!

**Chapter 4**

**Mr. Chase's POV (Annabeth's dad)**

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Annabeth's stepmother called out. "Coming!" Annabeth yelled.

EVERYONE IS SEATED FOR DINNER

The only things I noticed at that table is...

A) This spaghetti is absolutely amazing

B) Matthew and Bobby are jamming loose noodles up their noses

C) Annabeth and Percy scooted their chairs closer together, and I have a very strong feeling that they are holding hands under the table.

"So, Percy." I started. Since this boy is going to live here, might as well be comfortable about it. "Are you settled in?" I asked.

"Yes sir," He said. Hmmm.. He seems very respectful. This is the first time I've seen Percy as Annabeth's boyfriend.

"Great," I say. "So, you are going to go to the public school down the street...?" I started.

"Actually...no sir," Percy stammered. "I will be attending Golden Rock High School with Annabeth," He said.

"Oh..." I said. I needed to find something to say. And fast. I don't approve of this. Maybe he will just be a distraction on her school work? Maybe not though...

"That is great! How many classes do you have together?" I said.

"All of them, except for our electives. She has weaving, and architecture, while I have marine biology, and swimming," He said. All of their classes? That is a dad's worst nightmare.

**DINNER IS DONE**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Percy? It is already 8:00, are you going to take a shower first or shall I?" I asked.

"Can I take one first?" He asked. He is so cute when he is making decisions... WOAH DID I JUST THINK THAT? I need to really stop thinking about Aphrodite, and her children. "That chlorine is really getting to me." He said.

"That's fine. I'll blow up your air mattress," I said.

"Okay. Be right back," He said.

**PERCY'S POV**

"Hmm...Where are her towels?" I say as I walked to the ocean infested bathroom.

Opened the cabinet, no towels. Looked on the _towel rack,_ with no luck. Looked under the bathroom sink, no tow- WHAT'S THAT?! Are those...? TAMPONS? WHY ARE TAMPONS UNDER THE SI- ANNABETH! Oh. My. Gods. I will probably never...EVER look at her the same.

"ANNABETH?" I yelled, temporarily panicking. "Where are the towels?" I said.

"In the cabinet! In the bottom shelf Seaweed Brain!" She yelled back.

"Oh...Thank you!" I say. That made me feel dumb. I grabbed one, and turned the water on. I toke my clothes off, and hoped in the shower. ERMAGERSH! IT IS ANNABETH'S FAMOUS LEMON SHAMPOO! Hmmm...What do you think she would do if I used it? As if reading my mind, I heard a voice from the bathroom door:

"Oh and Percy Jackson? Don't you even _dare_ use my lemon shampoo!" Annabeth laughed.

*Sigh* My hopes and dreams! Ruined! *Fake cry*

"UGH! FINE ANNABETH! WASN'T GONNA!" I yelled.

I turned the water off, and stepped out. I willed myself not to get wet. I guess I should've thought of that before I needed a towel...Maybe that would have saved my from seeing the..._Tampons_...

I wrapped the towel around my middle and walked into Annabeth's room. Did I give this a second though? NO. I SHOULD HAVE!

"OH. MY. GODS. PERCY. PUT ON SOME CLOTHES FOR HADES SAKE!" Annabeth yelled, loud enough for me to hear but not loud enough for her dad to hear.

"I don't have any..." I said.

"I will _gladly _go get some for you..." She said.

"They will be a bit too big..." She said. She stepped out of her room downstairs.

"Hey, Dad..." I heard as she trampled away. I waited. And waited. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Everything was...so Annabeth.. Gray, and blue. I blushed. Ocean theme? Gray and Blue? Of course, Annabeth the THINKER, ruined my train of thought.

"I got you some clothes. We will put your clothes from today in the washer so you can wear them tomorrow." Annabeth said. "I will be right back, the air mattress is yours," She said. I just realized. I was laying down on her bed. Practically naked. ARGGG! "Right..." I said. "I knew that..." I said. I just made my self seem 10 times smarter in Annabeth's point of view.

"Where are you going?" I asked with my signature puppy dog eyes.

"The shower..." She said. She grabbed her pajamas and made her way out of her bedroom.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Percy was in a towel. _A towel._ I could see his prominent six-pack. Gods. He was gorgeous. And the best part was, he was all MINE. Not Kelsie's. Or anybody else's. Why am I thinking through jealousy? You would think I was a child of Aphrodite, the way I mumble on and on about Percy. I stripped down and stepped into the shower. As soon as I turned the water on, blasted hot water, and freezing water shot down from the jet, taking turns shooting at my skin. "PERCY! LEAVE THE FREAKING WATER TEMPERATURE ALONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND MY SEAWEED BRAIN?" I yelled to my room.

"Yes ma'am..It was just too tempting..." I heard. He chuckled afterward. I put on my legendary lemon shampoo, and conditioner, then washed my body down. I finished, finally. I opened the curtain, and remembered I didn't get a towel. No problem. I got out of the shower, as quick as possible. I tried my absolute hardest not to get my glorious blue fuzzy mat wet. Of course, my effort was ignored. It got wet anyway. I opened the cabinet, and looked where the towels were. Nothing. Not even one wash cloth. Okay . This has happened before. Fine. I'll just go to my room, and get to my emergency towel stash. Yeah I have one of those! You have a problem? Didn't think so. I started to open the door. Then I remembered. One small problem. Percy Jackson, my Boyfriend, was in my room.

**READ, REVIEW, RATE! C'MON YALL! **


End file.
